


Fading Away

by HeyDeidreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity?, Love, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDeidreamer/pseuds/HeyDeidreamer
Summary: You wondered;When did his promises of once endless love and tireless devotion turned into unforgivable lies.When did he choose to hurt you, over and over again."[Their love] had burned itself out, like a forgotten candle in an empty room, leaving behind a ravenous discontent.”— Paolo Giordano, The Solitude of Prime Numbers





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing besides the plot. (As far as I'm concerned lol)

It turned midnight. No matter how dark the night seemed, you chose to sat quietly in the comfort of your shared home, elegantly dressed and well seated on the decorated dining table. The lights were dim and the candlesticks were shorter by the minute. You dazed and felt motionless as you reread the pixelated text you had received a few minutes ago.

He can't make it. You inhaled and exhaled slowly and closed your strained eyes. It was suppose to be your third anniversary. It had been decided and planned that a simple yet romantic dinner at home would be more than enough to celebrate the beautiful and intimate success. To some, it would enlighten a grandiose type of celebration, but you and Itachi weren’t a part of the faction.

You stood and began to clean up after the wasted effort you had poured into decorating and preparing. Storing your home cooked gourmet meal into the fridge and placing the vintage red wine back into the cupboard. You lay on the coach, with your makeup intact and little black dress wrinkled.

You waited for the sound of his car, his footsteps to deem near, his spare keys to juggle the locks and the sound of the door opening. 

But nothing followed.

You waited for the look of apology on his face but not a single sound, other than the ticking of the clock, was made.

You watched as the luminous light slowly fade from the dinning table. Until Finally, you were greeted with nothing but darkness.

 

But still, you waited.

* * *

 

You woke up from the sound of the door slowly opening, you weren't a light sleeper but you weren't accustomed to sleeping in the coach as well. You slowly raised yourself from your hurried slumber and saw your fiancée slowly take off his shoes and neatly place them into the cabinet; his back turned to you as you watch him. He still wore the same corporate attire he wore this morning, his hair was slightly dampened due to the pouring rain that you just noticed. You slowly observed how his facial features contort a look of guilt upon noticing you still up and in your little black dress. He smoothly looked at his chic wristwatch then removed his coat. His eyes looked heavy and you were certain that he lost a few unnoticeable weight. You heart ached for a while, almost forgetting his unacceptable misdeed.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." He looked concerned.

You stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to something that you were supposed to ask. You stayed silent as you watched him, slowly make his way towards you, rolling his sleeves high till his elbow. His aim was for an apology kiss but to his dismay, you turned your head away, signaling your pain. He took notice and proceeded to kiss your forehead anyway. His cold hands lightly holding the line between your jaw and neck in a loving manner. He held you close, but your body held ground and didn't respond. He then lowered his head once the kiss was done.

"Look at me." he softly pleaded.

You were still choosing to be indifferent. How could he?

"Please, let me explain." He traced his cold thumbs delicately on your cheeks, a loving caress.

"I'm sorry." He implied, eyes ridden with guilt and longing.

And he was. He was extremely guilty. You knew that, you have always understood his demeanor, just as he understood your pain. You knew the importance of his position in his high and mighty family, just as he knew his importance to you. He nurtures you, respects you and you were reminded that he loves you every single blissful moment when you were together.

But even love can't assure happiness.

His love alone is not enough for his High and mighty yet, Grandiose and Pretentious Family to accept you.

He loves you, yes. But he also loves his kin, his blood, and his life before you entered in the picture perfect world he live in.

But still, You love him. And for you, that was enough.

So as you stay hidden and warm in his chest, within his dark and wrinkled blouse, in his loving and protective arms that promise to shield you from harm and pain; your heart couldn't bare not to give in to his long craved embrace. You clung to him like a lost child.

You felt his chest rise, as he released a strained relief.

"I'll make it up to you..I promise, “he whispered.

You were almost convinced that he would, as much as he wants too. But you long ago learned that it was just mere words with beautiful meanings that won't be fulfilled.

 

"I'm going to bed..." You finally spoke.

He was hesitant for a mere second, but he released you. You immediately felt the vulnerable cold from the inside of your home. It was still heavily pouring outside.

Upon his loosened grip on your waist, you proceeded to your shared masters bedroom, stopping in the dresser. You begin take off your crystal Swarovski necklace; his luxurious gift from your recent birthday.

Struggling for a brief moment, you felt his cold hands replace yours, as his fingertips brushed your cool neck.

"Let me…"

"Thank you."

You lift your hair further, as you gazed at him from the mirror decorated on the dresser; the man whom you loved for years. Your happiness, your pride and soon, he will be your one and only.

You felt his cold lips on your exposed nape. Your necklace was already placed neatly on one of your jewelry boxes.

He held you again, his chin on top of your delicate shoulders. His warm and stable breathing, his chest on your back, His hands wrapping around your curves and form, he engulfed your scent as you closed your eyes.

"I'm tired..."

"...Right.” You felt him loosen around you.

"Goodnight"

You turned away from him and proceeded to the bathroom.

He watched the back of your figure from the mirror, your curves slightly swaying, and your hair on one side of your face, His eyes noticing every single detail of your outline.

You closed the door; leaving the man you love for years on the same stance, slightly heartbroken and immensely guilty.

 

* * *

 

_You closed the front door rather forcefully with a mixture of frustration in the process. Soon after, it reopened and his presence entered. He saw you immediately removing your diamond earrings with a look of annoyance._

_“That was a disaster.”_

_“It wasn’t that bad,” he reassured. He scooted near with his coat and yours in hand._

_You turned to face him, your expression evident that you did not comprehend what he just said. He watched you intently._

“ _Your brother hates me.”_

_“Sasuke doesn’t get along with a lot of people easily, He is still maturing. He’ll come by,” he gave you one of his slight smiles._

_“What about your dad? Your Great uncle? He despised me the moment I entered the room!”_

_“Never mind Madara, he isn’t important.”_

_“He’s the head of your family,” you reasoned._

_You groaned and sat on the edge your shared bed. Your head was hung slightly low, you stared at you open palms. You felt insecure, for the hundredth time of the day._

_It was bound to happen. The traditional meet the family event. It was inevitable especially that you have been with Itachi for a year now. You met his mother and it was pleasant. But there were still obstacles that surrounded your relationship with Itachi. He was, after all Madara’s chosen heir and the soon to be CEO. A title that Itachi never gave importance, he would often tell you. Upon knowing that you held no high profile, extraordinary qualities, nor did you match their status, Madara dismissed you before you could utter a complete sentence. Itachi always told you that his opinions never mattered to him, but it wasn’t the case. It mattered to you. Madara, in a sense, was correct._

_Compared to Itachi’s Family, your family was in the middle class. You graduated from a simple unknown university with a degree in Political science but work as a second-rate journalist. Your once dream to be a lawyer was too high for your own sake. You certainly weren’t the most beautiful girl Itachi has ever laid eyes on. As a matter of fact, he could have someone so much better than you; someone prettier, with an equal status as he, someone smarter, skinnier, or any other person._

_But he chose you._

_You felt him kneeling in front of you. He held your hand and you looked up to see him with your teary eyes, his lips in between your knuckles, his eyes closed. You watched intently as he leaned closer._

_You felt his hand on one side of your cheek; he looked at you with his most loving onyx eyes. His stare alone left you melting to his touch._

_“You’re the only family that matters to me now.”_

_Your chest feels heavy. Your eyes couldn’t withstand to hold the tears that escaped. You wanted nothing more but to engulf him in a loving embrace and just drown in his scent. He stood up with your hand and motioned you to stand as well._

_He places his arms around you instantly. Around your waist and the other on your head. With your head on his chest and his lips on your forehead, His steady heartbeat alone comforted you. Your eyes couldn’t contain the tears that were falling._

_“You are all that I need.” He whispered, as if you couldn’t stop crying enough._

_He held your chin up to meet his loving eyes. He wiped away the tears that marked your face and kissed you, softly but tenderly as if you would break. His soft lips leaving you breathless. He held you so close, just as you held onto him for dear life._

_It’s no doubt that he could have someone better. But he doesn’t want too. He could have all the luxurious lifestyle but it would be barren and empty in a day without you in his life. All the pride and glory his family highly protects and admires is nothing compared to you. You were his and only his. He loves you so much more than the riches and privileges he was bestowed with. He would risk his position, his name, his status and life for you. He accepts and loves all your mistakes, insecurities, and impending imperfections. For Itachi, Nothing could compare to your persistent and ambitious nature. That’s one of the things he loves about you, and your good-hearted soul. How could he be ashamed of your occupational status when it was the sole reason for meeting you? Where for the first time he was smitten and his heart was swollen. Where he grew fonder of you? Where he loved you deeper over time, as you discussed your plans as a working student to be a successful lawyer; your dreams, ambitions and goals._

_For him, your beauty is incomparable, ethereal and profound. Although your eyes may be red and swollen, and bits and clumps of mascara may engrave your face, he has no doubt of the beauty that continues to take his breath away. And that beauty is you._

_He loves you from every angle, every form, every sense, and through all the fights, jealousy, insecurities and obstacles._

_And he promised to love you for as long as his heart beats. You are his hope, his pulse, his every purpose of breathing, and his will to wake up every dreadful day._

_You are his happiness just as he is yours._

 

He is **everything** that you needed.

 **You** are all he ever wanted.

And you were so sure…

 

**…But why did it not last?**

**Author's Note:**

> Ever get the feeling of immense Impulsivness? This story, for me, is out of pure impulse and love for the great Character, Itachi Uchiha (ILOVEHIMSOMUCH) Your thoughts are much appreciated!


End file.
